


Waiting

by inheritanceofgeek



Series: Love Beyond Race [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A bit sort of wellll I played with it, Angst, Drabbles, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Forbidden Love, Halls of Mandos, Halls of Waiting, I'm Sorry Tolkien, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After King Fíli Dies he is comforted by the knowledge that he will once again be able to see his wife after over a hundred years of being parted. To be able to feast together in the halls of their ancestors whilst they await for the remaking of the world. </p><p>However, Mahal never did approve of dwarves marrying Eru's creations....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this piece of Angst on a Mega Bus coach. 
> 
> Take from that what you will.
> 
> Also blame AO3 User Barlogirl for giving me the idea.

Forbidden was the word they'd used. Forbidden from seeing each other, even now, after all these years and people were still trying to keep them apart. All because he was a dwarf and she a daughter of man.

 

"It is why we do not approving of the mixing of races. It always leads to these kind of problems." Said a dwarf twenty times his height and wider than a mountain. But it could not stop him. He was a king and he would see his queen again. He would not wait till the rebuilding of the world for what point would there be in rebuilding without her by his side from the start?

 

"You will let me see her." He growled taking another step forward "Or I will make you."

 

The sentinel raised an eyebrow the size of a club and stared down at him with a supercilious air.

 

"You are dead. I do not see what you can _actually_ do to me?"

 

"You should know better than to separate a dwarf from their one!"

 

The sentinel sighed again, leaning on its axe. "There is no such thing as a 'one'. Mahal did not make you as two halves. He made you as a whole, you are just as much you as you would be without her. I do not see how having her by your side is going to be of any benefit to you."

 

"Then you clearly know nothing about her." He spat "One hundred years I waited to join her in the halls of our fathers. To feast with her as we did at our wedding. To see her smile. To hear her laugh. To hold her hand once more. It was the only thing that made dying feel worthwhile! Yet you stand before me telling me it is all for nothing?"

 

"Well, yes." It shrugged  "Don't blame me for your delusions. Anyway, your uncles are here. Your father is here. Your brother and mother are here. I am not preventing you from feasting. Go and join them!"

 

"No." He shook his head standing firm "I will not leave until I can see my wife."

 

The guard let out a groan and flung it's head back "Why are you Durins all the same! Falling in love with other clans and races? It makes trying to organise things a real nightmare."

 

"Oh well Boo-fucking-hoo."

 

"You just want to see her? Will seeing her make you leave me alone?"

 

"For now..." Said Fíli, hesitantly, too wise in his years to agree to anything so quickly.

 

The guard stepped aside and took out a chisel from its belt and began to chip away at the great mountain gate meant to keep those of disrepute at bay. He created a crystal window in the surface of the rock and Fíli rushed to look out of it.

 

It was her. His Sigrid. Queen Under The Mountain, though she had not lived long enough to be crowned so. She looked just as she had when he'd last seen her, hair the colour of mithril and skin lined with wisdom, but the youth of her spirit remained in her eyes. Her clothing was in the greens and browns of Rohan, but she sat by a clear lake, singing a solemn tune. He recognised it as the dwarfish lullaby they used to sing to Frerin when he awoke from a nightmare.

 

"Sigrid! Sigrid! It's Me! I'm here!" He yelled again and again, banging on the window.

 

"She can't hear you." Said the sentinel, rolling it's boulder like eyes. "I said you could _see_ her. Not anything else. I'm already going to get in enough trouble as it is, don't go asking for any more!"

 

"But, but I can hear her song she..."

 

"Music is a magic I've no control over. Not really my division."

 

Music.... with a deep breath he sung to her. The low melodic tunes she'd taught him in her mother's tongue. He watched as her head sprung up, looking around for him. Her lips form his name, getting more frantic each time, until she caught a glimpse of something. She was running towards him and suddenly he could see her whole face, pinned against the glass as he was.

 

She kept talking but he could not hear a word of it. He tried to sign something but found his hands unable to form words. Stuck in clumsy fists.

 

"No communication. See, this is why there are rules about marrying out of your race. It only leads to this kind of trouble."

 

"Fuck Off Bintarg." Snapped Fíli, steward of Mahal or not, he wasn't going to put up with it's commentary on why his love for Sigrid was so wrong.

 

"Oh yeah, a great way to say thanks." It grumbled but stayed quiet none the less.

 

It was Sigrid's turn to try and sign something but it did not work for her either. She still smiled though, stroking a hand along the face of his reflection. He put his own up against the glass and she placed hers on top. It was not the same as holding it. But it would do.

 

"When is the remaking of the world?" He asked through tears he did not know he had left in him. It felt like losing her all over again...

 

"Nobody's set a date. Couple of thousand life times?"

  
Two thousand life times until he could kiss her again. But he would, he was certain of that. He would hold her in his arms once more and never let her go. Nothing could stop him, not even the warped will of the Valar.

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas to maybe expand this universe. 
> 
> But I say that a lot about a lot of fics. So you know.....


End file.
